A Narutard from KeiKon?
by Amatsu Rein
Summary: @SamuraiChamplooNaruto!# Fuu is the victim of a VERY bad prank. Guess who finds her? Guess who they think they found? RATE FOR LANGUAGE!


_Disclaimer: If it belonged to me, do you think I'd be writing a fanfic about it?_

_**Caution: Naruto-Samurai Champloo Cross, guys. I've never written for either, or watched Naruto. You've been warned.** _

_Summary: _NarutoSamuraiChamploo Fuu is the victim of a very bad prank. Guess who finds her? Guess who they think they found?

_Inspiration: _My cosplay costume!! XD

_A/N---This is my formal apology for insulting writing and murdering Naruto and Samurai Champloo in under a thousand words...at least I think its under a thousand words..._

_Naruto: You're going to murder me?!?!?_

_Muugen: It's a figurative thing, Dumb-ass!_

_Jin: (smacks Muugen)_

_Muugen: You got a bone to pick, Fishface?_

_Me: Why are you two even here? It's not like you're in the story._

_Jin: (temporarily gags Muugen) Fuu brought us along._

_Me: Oh yay._

_Naruto: Who's Fuu?_

_Sesshomaru: Most likely a small ningen female who is utterly useless Much like the pink-haired child over there. (points at Sakura)_

_Sakura: Hey! Watch it, Fluffy!_

_Me: Sesshy, I know you want me to continue writing your story-_

_Sesshomaru: I'm not the only one. Have you looked at your reviews lately? Or maybe letting Kagome loose would work better. She's almost found a way out of that closet, you know, although I'd be more worried about your very dedicated readers._

_Naruto: Yeah, you don't even reply to most of those poor peoples reviews!!_

_Me: How in hell would you know that? I don't watch, collect, or normally write or read about you and your nutty ninja buddies!!_

_Naruto: (whistles innocently)_

_Sakura: (glomps Sesshy) Can we at least get on with this, since you've already got it written and all..._

_Sesshomaru: (growls at Sakura)_

_Sakura: Down, Fluffy!_

_Jin: Since the dear author is so hopeless, I'll give you the final word. We-_

_Me: Do you want me to hate you?_

_Jin: (backs off)_

_Me: Good. Now that the poop troop is organized, on with the chaos!!_

_Muugen: (frees himself from the gag) The WHAT????_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fuu frowned at her very orange kimono through wisps of bleach-blonde hair. Of all the things Muugen could have done, it had to be this! Sure the two of them were in the middle of a prank war, but this was taking it _way _too far!! Just look at her poor hair...her kimono...

How, exactly, was she supposed to top this?

"Hey, Naruto, lets-WOW!" a girl with short pink hair burst into Fuu's quiet little clearing, freezing upon seeing the now blonde 14 year old. "Did you...did you get a sex-change or something Naruto?"

_Who's Naruto? _Fuu wondered while she said, "I'm not Naruto."

She said it slowly, having some difficulty with the strange name.

"Oh, sorry, you look just like him, my friend, I mean..." the pink-haired stranger looked embarassed; whether because of her rambling or her mistake, Fuu wasn't sure. "So...uh...who are you?"

"I'm Fuu."

"Oh, um, okay." the girl smiled brightly. "I'm Sakura."

Fuu nodded and smiled. This Sakura girl was nice, if not a little ditzy around the edges. Her hair was proof of that. A dark-haired boy joined Sakura, saying, "Sakura, are we going or..." he trailed off at the sight of Fuu. "Oh."

"She's not Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura told the boy hurriedly.

"Hey," said Fuu, waving a little. "I'm Fuu."

Sasuke nods uncertainly. "I'm Sasuke."

An awkward silence followed his little introduction.

"So..." said Fuu, fidgeting uncomfortably. Maybe running so far form Muugen and Jin hadn't been the brightest idea. "Where are you going?"

"Uh...yeah, um..." Sakura started, stumbling over her words.

"North." Sasuke finished for her. "We're going north."

"Yeah, north." Sakura agreed.

"Cool." Fuu said, kicking off her wooden sandles. Then, the sudden appearance of a silver-haired guy reading an x-rated book causes another awkward silence. the newcomer looks up from his 'novel' and stares at Fuu in confusion.

"I'm not Naruto." Fuu tells the man carefully. "I'm Fuu."

"I see." the man said. "I'm kikashi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Where's Naruto?"

A really creepy and sexy guy in a black and red coat jumps out at Sasuke, softly calling, "Prepare yourself, little brother!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls in return, leaping back to avoid getting crushed. Neither had performed a jutsu or drawn thei kunai before Itachi caught sight of Fuu. Any smile Fuu had had faded upon seeing those seething red eyes.

"What the hell..." Itachi muttered, his attention no longer on killing his brother.

"I'm not-"

Fuu was interrupted by the abrupt appearance of a spidery red-head and several other guys dressed like Itachi. They all stared at Fuu with 'WTF?' etched onto their faces. All the intent, confused, thrilled, and shocked stares made Fuu nervous, and she caved.

"Yes, I am Naruto."

"No you're not." growls the REAL Naruto, appearing beside Fuu.

Fuu shrugs. "Could've fooled me."

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!" all the ninja's yell in both happiness and anger.

Naruto smiles sheepishly, sctraching the back of his head. "Just kidding? She's Naruto."

"I'M FUU!!!!" Fuu screaches, but she is ultimitly ignored.

"Then why do you look like Naruto?" asks Itachi, edging closer.

"I'm a cosplayer from Keikon?" Naruto tries hesitantly. Everyone takes a moment to think this over while Fuu, stands to pace, absolutely fuming. Her freezes when they start to reply to Naruto's statement.

"I'd believe it."

"Yeah, same."

"So, Naruto's a chick now?"

Fuu scootches away from the ninja's as Itachi gets a _bad _look in his eyes. He's not the only one, of course, but he was the spookiest. "I'm just gonna-"

"GET HER!!!"

Fuu screams and runs, although she is no match for Itachi or any of the other ninja's. Now she _really_ regretted running away from Muugen and Jin!!

The REAL Naruto, who was left behind, sniggered. "I can't believe they fell for it!"

**FIN**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N---And to think that all that stupidity only took about ten minutes to write._

_Sesshomaru: Indeed_

_Me: Oh, shut it! I'll do yours after I catch up in math again! Unless...of course, you'd rather me write something like this..._

_Sesshomaru: (sad/desparate) School comes before Fanfiction. ish glomped by Sakura, again_

_Me: Damn straight!_

_Muugen: HA! That bitch finally got what was coming to her! Now, write one about me!_

_Me: ...okay...Muugen got really drunk, recieved several STD's, and died of a murdered liver, the end._

_Jin: How politically correct._

_Muugen: WTF?!?!?!_

_Naruto: You SO had that coming!!_

_Sakura: (kicks Naruto's ass) And you had THAT coming!_

_Naruto: (ish beaten) What? Why?_

_Sakura: Because of what you made happen to Fuu! So mean._

_Sesshomaru: Indeed_

_Me: Down to a dull roar, guys, please. (waits for quiet) Okay! Thank you ever so much, my beautiful readers, if you took the time out of your VERY important day to read this little taste of my warped mind! I love you all!!_

_...well...at least more than any of these piece's of work._

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!! AND ONLY FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AND MYSELF HAVE FLAME PRIVALIGES!!!!!** _


End file.
